Geniuses, invisibility, friends and a piano
by dove tree
Summary: A story about an 'invisible' girl who somehow became friends with the seigaku tennis team.  seems unlikely...  She becomes completely different, when she sings and plays on the piano...is it enough to bring back the customers to paper blossom cafe? OC


_I want to dedicate this to greenleafy, as a thank you pressie for the fan fiction you gave me. She's my kiwi buddy! Thank you soo much._

_Don't own anything 'cept the OC, which is sorta me and Green leafy's! This will be based on seigaku. I would write Rikkai, but it will be a bit harder I think._

_(I was listening to the Naked and famous (a New Zealand band) when I writing this, you can listen to it if you want…)_

_If when reading this, you felt that I kept going on and on, please tell me, because I sort of felt that way, when I read through it. But I'm not sure if I should change it…so yeah!_

"The last year of Seigaku" Reiri Tsukino thought, as she sat in the tree in the park. It was huge oak tree, and every afternoon the girl would sit there for half an hour, before rushing off to her parent's cafe to help. She still remembered the first time she had climbed the tree.

flashback

At the young age of 7, she saw a huge, fat, and very fluffy Persian stuck in the tree. Touched by the pitiful mewing, Reiri climbed and rescued the cat. Even though she got scratched, her little arms embraced the cat, as if it was her baby. As soon as she put the cat down, a lady in an expensive business suit rushed by. With the Persian in her hands, she offered not one bit of acknowledgement to Reiri, and disappeared.

Most 7 year olds would either break down in tears, or get very angry. But little reiri just smiled and thought to herself "One day kindness will come back to me." She was actually pretty insight full for a little girl. Climbing the tree, she felt as if the tree was comforting her. The leaves seemed to cover up the mid-day sun. "You don't think I'm silly do you? I always do kind things for other, even though they never see me?" Reiri ask the tree, hugging its branch. The oak tree seemed to whisper to Reiri "not at all"

End flash back

Reiri stroked a baby green leaf that had just sprouted. The 'invisible girl' loved seeing the tree through the different seasons. Her favourite would be spring. It was literally "turn over a new leaf", and it symbolized a new school year for her.(I think school starts in April, in Japan, if it isn't right, please tell me…)

Just like how the tree changed, Reiri had changed too. She remembered how she used to not really mind being ignored by most people, apart from her best friend Soraya. But it seemed that she sort of wanted people to say hi to her in the class this year. It wasn't that she was shy or anything, Reiri never stuttered or blushed when she spoke, she was just quiet at school. Reiri could talk at 'normal' volume when she was alone with Soraya or her family, no problem, but it all turned to a soft murmur at school. Reiri played with her mid waist length black hair, and chuckled silently when she realised she always hid behind it, helping her with the invisibility. Suddenly realising that her glasses had slipped to the bottom of her nose she pushed it up, and another memory resurfaced.

1 month ago-flashback

Reiri was at the optometrists, she had to get new glasses every year. Usually she would get heavy dark frames she could hide her eyes behind, but this year was different. Prices had raised, and Reiri knew that her family's business wasn't going so well. She shouldn't waste money on things that could be saved. Taking one last longing glance at the 'invisibility' glasses, Reiri walked over to the place with lighter frames. Her mother smiled at her, and continued talking about something with the optometrist. Sighing, Reiri checked the prices on all of them. The cheapest one would be a thin black rectangular ish one. The frame was obviously not for hiding behind. Trying it on, she twitched when she could see her eyes in the mirror opposite her. Suddenly the receptionist appeared beside her, and started purring. "Looks gorgeous darling! Completely suits your brown red eyes." She squealed and started hugging, and playing with the obviously uncomfortably girl's hair. Her Mum came over and started hugging too. "You're gonna have boys on your door step with those!" Reiri mum squealed more excited than the optometrists. At these times, she wished she was invisible, and blamed the new glasses.

End Flashback

Glancing at her phone, Reiri nearly fell off the tree. Her mum and Dad were going to worry! Giving the tree a hug, she jumped down, and ran toward the Café. Trees always listened to you.

"Ahh. Sorry mum, dad!" said Reiri as she burst through the door. She always felt more carefree, and laughed more at the café. Fortunately there were no customers. "Did you get held up by a boy?" Asked her mum handing her the café uniform and ushered her to the toilet to change. Immediately Reiri let her hair fall over her face. Her Dad on the other hand shouted "Who the hell is messing with my Daughter? I'm not letting you run off with any boy, like your Sister Natsuki!"

"I was with the tree, Dad!" Reiri chuckled as she shouted.

"Trees are good, better than boys…" her Dad mumbled back.

Natsuki (Reiri's sister) was like her best friend Soraya, and Soraya was like Natsuki. Sometimes Reiri wondered if she immediately felt close with Soraya in their first year of Seigaku was because of Natsuki. Reiri dressed in a daze as she thought about this. They were loud, funny, and very carefree. Also, they had almost both said the same thing when I asked them if they studied hard enough for the test. "Some people have photographic memory. Others don't have film. I'm one of those without film."

When Reiri stepped out of the bathrooms, she was dressed in a plain black button down shirt, with a straight black skirt. Reiri tied up her hair in a messy bun, and went over to the coffee machine, but stopped halfway. Her parents were sitting at one of the further tables, with a worried look on their face.

"Mum, dad, what's wrong?" asked Reiri, nervously, as she pulled out a chair from under the table they were sitting at.

Reiri's mum threw a worried glance at her husband, and he responded with a nod.

"umm, Reiri darling…" she started, Reiri's Dad gave his wife an encouraging smile. Reiri's mum took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant…"

Reiri face broke into a confused smile "That's brilliant Mum, but why are you guys worried?"

This time Reiri's father spoke "You know how the café's business hasn't been so well. We've already taken a loan from the bank for your school fee. And, now with the baby, I'm not sure if we can keep the café…" he gave a sad smile.

Reiri dropped her head. The café was one of her sanctuaries. (Trees were her other) Her parents had brought the Café when Natsuki was only 5, 6 years before Reiri was born. She remembered how her Mum had taught her how to make the coffees, while her Dad taught her how to make the food. She grew up with it. Reiri loved the old wooden chairs, the circular white tables, and the homey feel that had to it. She still remembered the old ladies from the retirement home, who had always come in the afternoon. Her Mum always gave them free muffins…so many memories.

"No we can't, we can't just give up paper blossom cafe!" whispered Reiri, close to tears.

"Well what can we do, honey?" sighed Reiri's mum. "We need more customers. Most of the people who come in here are families with young children, or older people from the retirement village."

"Go walk home honey, we're closing up for the day, I don't think anyone will be coming…"Reiri's mother patted her head.

Sighing, Reiri took off her black apron. "I'm going to the tree; I'll be back in a while" she said walking out the café door.

Reiri's point of view

As I entered the familiar park, my thoughts were spinning. There had to be something I could do. Never had felt any more help less. And I was going to be having a younger sibling. Such bitter sweetness. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even realise that I had already climbed Mr Oak tree. "Mr oak tree, what should I do? What would my sister do?" I asked the tree. Laying down so my whole body was on the branch, images of my sister dragging people into the shop filled my head. Natsuki…she was now living with her husband.

"Plants always listen don't they?" a soft voice said below me.

"Yeah, they do…" I said quietly. Looking down, I was quite surprised at who I saw. He was the complete opposite of me, everyone knew who he was. Fuji Syuusuke. I swung down from the branch. "Oh, and what is Mr famous doing here underneath a tree?" I asked in my usual quiet manner.

"Ah, hello Reiri. Who would expect the quiet one to be sitting in a tree?" Fuji inquired, cocking his head to one side.

Huffing, I murmured "Number 1, I asked you first, and number 2, you actually know my name? Even the teacher forgets who I am…"

"I'm not named a genius for nothing!" he replied brightly.

"Humble much? Honestly, you have a huge 'look at me' sign above your head." I retorted back at him, and lent against the trunk of Mr oak tree. Personally, I was surprised at myself. I'd never spoken like this apart from my family and Soraya. Maybe this stranger I knew was different.

Syuusuke's Point of view

I was really surprised at the girl I was now talking to. Reiri Tsukino. She was one of those people in my class that faded into the back of your mind. They didn't seem any different to anyone you knew. I wanted to understand her. No one can be that ordinary! She was very quiet too; I've never heard her speak, except to when the teacher asked her. (This wasn't very often) Call me weird, or whatever you want. But Reiri posed a challenge to me….what was she thinking? But now when I was talking to her, I began to understand more. She wasn't shy, just quiet. Invisible yes, but not because she felt embarrassed by attention more than any normal person, she was actually outgoing in nature, but by using actions, instead of words was her way of communicating. I still remembered the first day I tried to understand this 'invisible' girl. She was smiling nearly the while time, and her eyes shone with silent laughter. I saw her help pick up a classmate's fallen pencils, but they of course never saw her actions, but Reiri just smiled. I bet you're scoffing right now. If she was so 'invisible', why would I even notice her? Because she reminded me of my grandmother. I used to always visit her…until she passed away. Grandmother never spoke much, but she was always hugging other people, and trying to brighten everybody's day. When she did speak, she always said the right words. Whether it's a piece of wisdom, or comforting words. To me, Reiri wasn't invisible.

"Humble much? Honestly, you have a huge 'look at me' sigh above your head!" I heard Reiri retort back at me. Of course I couldn't tell her that I felt she was like my grandmother! I just gave an excuse that I'm a genius. My smile grew larger, when I realised something more about Reiri, she wasn't submissive or anything. Reiri got angry and annoyed too. I leaned against the tree too. I felt someone tug my shirt. Looking across, I saw Reiri smile nervously.

Reiri's POV

"umm, hey, you're not offended by what I said right? Cause you haven't said anything in ages…" I mumbled, sort of embarrassed that I had let him see the other side of me so easily.

"Nah, I was just thinking about stuff…" he replied, and tilted his head up to see the leaves sway in the late afternoon wind.

"stuff like…" I asked, looking at him. Even though he was famous, not many people really knew him. He could be gay, a crazy axe murderer, or even an alien from Pluto for all I knew.

"Genius stuff" he replied mysteriously, and poked me on the nose. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Do you want an apple?" I asked Fuji.

"umm…" he replied. But I'd already set of for a Fuji apple tree that was next to the fountain in the middle of the park. I never did much sport when I was at school. In team sports…they never saw me in the team so the ball was never passed to me. In individual sports, they never saw me play, I was just unknown. If you really wanted me to say what sport I did, it would be tree climbing. You would pull yourself up each branch, and the view at the top of the tree is amazing. Some had beautiful flowers, big leafy leaves, or delicious fruits.

Right now, I swung myself up into the apple tree, and grabbed two small Fuji apples. They weren't very big, but I'm sure it'll taste good. I dropped down lightly and washed them in the fountain. I sprinted back.

"You keep surprising me Reiri. Who knew you would be so good at climbing tree?" Fuji after I handed him an apple.

"Who knew that geniuses can be so full of themselves?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. I bit into my apple. It tasted on the sour side, but it was still good. What surprised once again was that he laughed, softly. I guess he was in a good mood today.

"I saw you ask the tree for help, just before…maybe I could help?" Fuji asked

"Umm, I don't know you, you don't know me, and we're strangers, so…" I replied uncertainly, not sure of what he was planning.

"ohh, so you don't trust me." He replied smirking.

"You're not offended are you?" I softly said, Though Fuji didn't seem like the type to take things to heart, he was still unknown to me.

"Nope. But how can I make you trust me? I feel like helping someone today…" drawled Fuji, patting my head. I swatted his hand away, and started glaring at him, but I softened when I saw the kind smile on his face.

"Rumour has been that you are sadistic jerk, so you'd better hope that that smile you just gave me is real." I said happily, with a slight evil edge to my voice.

Fuji POV

I loved teasing Reiri. She's like the little sister I've never have. I used to tease Yuuta all the time, but with circumstances now…not very likely. After Reiri threatened to do something evil (I think) to me, I almost laughed out loud, but contained it inside. But I was smiling kindly at her, something just made me want to help her.

"What are you going to do, little Reiri? Control an army of trees to come and attack me?" I asked, chuckling.

Reiri's POV

"Yes I will, and they will strangle you and drown in the dead of the night. While I stand there laughing a maniac. After they drown you, the trees while play volley ball with your dead body…I went a bit too far didn't I?…" I laughed nervously, yeah; I lose my sanity some time. Fuji just gave me an odd look.

"Okay, come with me, and I'll show you the problem. Just let me call my parents…" I said, smoothing out my skirt, and I stood up.

Phone call…

"Hi Mum, where are you guys"

(We've closed up already. Your father and I are cooking dinner. Come home soon 'kay?)

"yeah, 15 more minutes. I'm at the tree right now…"

(You and your trees *sigh*, okay, well later darling)

"Bye Mum."

I closed my phone, and smiled at the guy next to me.

"We'll come on Fuji…you're not in a rush now, are you?" I asked him.

"I've got 15 minutes to spare, I guess" he replied uncertainly.

"Coolies. Come Mr Genius." I hurriedly said, but still softly.

"Hmmm…." Was all that came out of Fuji mouth.

"I swear I won't murder you, even though I can probably get away with it. Cause your fan girls, probably won't know who I am…I'm scaring you aren't I'm…" I mumbled the last part.

"Just a little bit" he replied, completely care free.

5 minutes later.

3rd person POV

They were now standing in front of Paper blossom café. A Flash of recognition came onto Fuji face.

"Hey this is where we held sumire-chan's Birthday Party! Eiji loves the cakes here!" Fuji said, smiling, well, he is always smiling.

"Sumire-chan…your girlfriend, I'm presuming." Stated Reiri, her eyes shining with happiness, because she just realised that she could tease Fuji. Mwah hahaha.

But shock filled Fuji face for a tenth of a second. He then started quietly laughing.

" Sumire-chan is ryuzaki-sensei. I think you have her for Maths. She's our tennis coach!" said Fuji, between his soft laugh. Reiri's eyes grew larger at her mistake, and started stuttering.

"Bububut, youyou…" she started.

"Why did you say she was my girlfriend. Was little Reiri jealous?" Fuji said, with a mischievous smile. Reiri pouted. "I just wanted to tease you about her…You're too full of yourself, I need to deflate that big head of yours" At this moment, Reiri softly patted fuji's head. Her eyes grew sadder, and she seemed to lose some of her cheerfulness, and reverted back to her usual quiet self. Softly she started on what her problem was.

"….so we need to somehow find enough money to keep the café going." Finished Reiri. She had untied her hair, and let it fall over her face.

"I had no idea reiri. I didn't even know your parents owned this café." Fuji comforted Reiri, and put a hand on her shoulder. "yeah…no one really knows me…" whispered Reiri. She felt oddly relieved know that she had shared her problem with Fuji, but her heart was still gloomy.

"Can you find me at lunch time tomorrow…I want you to meet my team. And I'm sure that they will be happy to help," Fuji paused for a while, "Your café's made quite an impression on us. We've all wanted to go back there. We had to endure Eiji and Ryuzaki-sensei's praises for a whole weak after we went to paper blossom cafe." Reiri nodded numbly. She sighed.

"Thank you. But I think that you should get back to your family now. It's about dinner time." Reiri gave a sad smile. She held Fuji's hand. "Thank you. You've graduated from a stranger I know, to a friend." Fuji gave her one of his genuine smiles, and opened his eyes. Reiri stared at the blue hue, and mumbled "pretty" Fuji patted Reiri on the head and walked back to the direction of his house, with a faint smile on his lips. Meanwhile, Reiri drudged to her house. With tears in her eyes. After looking at the Paper blossom café, it made her sad once again.

At Fuji's house, he was happy that yuuta was there, but Reiri kept popping up in his thoughts. He finally said good night to his sister and younger brother, and sat on his bed thinking, Reiri, who knew that she could be so different from what you thought. He was going to help her no matter what, because that's what friends do…right?

To be continued

please review!


End file.
